The invention relates generally to agricultural implements. Specifically, the embodiments disclosed herein generally relate to folding stand assemblies for agricultural implements.
Many types of agricultural implements are used for a variety of tasks, such as cultivating, tilling, planting, and harvesting. For example, seeders and planters are agricultural implements that include devices that create a trench in soil, deposit seeds into the trench, and fill the trench. A seeding/planting agricultural implement may include a central section or bar coupled to a tow bar and wing assemblies coupled to either side of the tow bar. The wing assemblies typically include tool bars that extend perpendicular from the tow bar, row units that perform the farming operation and are mounted on the tool bars, and supporting wheel assemblies disposed along the length of the tool bars. Likewise, other agricultural implements such as cultivators may include transverse members that extend perpendicularly from the tow bar. During transport, the agricultural implement may be loaded, for example, onto a truck bed and secured for travel. It would be beneficial to improve structural aspects of supporting an agricultural implement for truck travel and/or storage operations.